Gone Forever
by adamjbh
Summary: Harry Potter is kidnapped at a young age.Follow Harry through his new life.This story involves a Dark!Harry,Ron Bashing,and Dumbledore Bashing later on in story.Different School.There is a better summary in prologue.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Gone Forever

Voldemort attacks the Potter's house,but is killed by a killing curse that bounced off of Harry Potter. Cedric Krum goes to check on his leader, but finds him dead. He kidnaps Harry Potter and keeps him as his own. Dumbledore then declares Allen Potter as the Boy-Who-Lived. Go through the story of Harry Potter and his new life. Dark!Harry,Ron Bashing, Dumbledore Bashing(later on in the story)

DISCLAIMER!!! I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

A man approached the game of a small cottage. There was a light on exposing the inside of the house and one of the inhabitants. The cloaked man stood at the gate as if he were waiting for somebody to approach him from the house.

A few minutes had passed before out of thin air five black cloaked, bone white masked men were standing behind him in a line formation. He pushed up the latch of the gate and walked forward pushing the gate open. As he advanced farther toward the house the people advance with him. The man quickly put his hand at his head level showing them to stop. The quickly obeyed and stayed rooted to the spot.

The man slowly advanced to the door. As he reached it he stopped and stood there for many seconds. He reached into his cloak and pulled out a piece of wood. The man pointed it at the door as if trying to do something. He waved the piece of wood and in an instant the door crashed open smashing into the wall behind it.

He walked slowly into the house, turned to the right and walked farther into the house. That was the last the strange people could see. As they looked through the window they saw a bright green light flash and then die down. They waited at the front of the house trying to think of what horrible things that the man could be doing right now. As they waited they noticed another bright green light from a top window of the house.

One of the black cloaked figures spoke up after the light died down. "That is our cue to leave. He said that after we saw the second curse go off that we will have to leave. I will see you all at the next meeting." As the cloaked figure finished he disappeared with a small pop. Three others followed in suit, but the other figure wanted to see if the man that had entered the house was still alive.

The figure walked into the house and quickly searched for the staircase to rise up to the second floor. Before he started to get on the staircase he pulled out a stick of wood just like the other man had done. He put the stick in front of him as if he is on alert for any threats. He slowly climbed the staircase. When he reached the top he looked both ways and saw a room with a sign on the door.

He walked over to the room and stopped as he reached the door. He put his foot at the bottom of the door and pushed it open. The figure noticed a cloak on the floor and two babies in a crib. One baby was crying out as if he had been hurt while the other was asleep.

The person walked over to the cloak to search if anything was there. All that was there was a pile of ashes. After he went to the crib to look at the magical children. He thought for a second of what he could do.

"Viktor would probably like another child to have around the house. But, will anybody miss this child? If they will I just have to make it impossible to track," he thought. After finishing his train of thought he moved to the crib. He looked at the foreheads of each of the children and noticed they both had scars. One of the babies had a large scar while the other looked like a scrape.

The man waved his wand over one of the children to see the magical strength of the baby. He knew for sure this would tell which baby was attacked by the cloaked stranger that had entered the house earlier. As he got to the second baby he noticed it had magical strength even greater than his own. He picked up the baby and took one good look at him. He would now have to figure which baby this was. As he looked around the room he noticed a picture of the baby he was currently holding. He looked at the baby and said the child's name.

His new son would not be able to be called Harry Potter anymore. He would have to have a new name but that could be settled later. The man exited the room and proceeded to exit the house. He stopped himself as he was leaving as he saw a dead lady on the floor of the den. He figured it was the baby sitter. He took one more look at her and exited through the front door. He then stopped and in a few seconds there was a quiet pop and he was gone.

A few minutes later in front of the house three people appeared out of thin air. As they arrived two busted out in a run while the other was more of a jog. They entered the house and immediately went upstairs knowing exactly where to go. They entered the children's room to be surprised by a robe in the middle of the room. They quickly moved over to the crib and only saw one kid.

"James where is Harry? Where is my son?" yelled the women obviously scared for the life of her child. The man whose name is obviously James just looked speechless. The old man with a long white beard and funny looking robes on had the same expression on.

"Lily I think Harry has been kidnapped. We shouldn't worry though I can use the order to make them search for Harry. I am sure they can find him. But, on the other note I believe we have found the chosen one. The child that meets the requirements of the prophecy is Allen Potter. All will know of his triumph over Lord Voldemort," stated the older man.

Lily let out a loud sob as she collapsed to the floor. This would be always known as the day Lord Voldemort had been killed by Allen Potter, the savior of the wizarding world.

After the older man had made sure Lily was alright he walked out of the house and left with a small pop. He arrived in the headmaster's office in Hogwarts to find most of the members of the Order of The Phoenix already in his office.

"We, The Order of the Phoenix, have a dilemma at our feet. The child Harry Potter, spawn of James and Lily Potter has been kidnapped. Now it is our duty to look for this child, brother of Allen Potter the savior of the world." Everybody cheered when we learned of this news.

One of the people spoke up. "So he is really gone. You-Know-Who is actually gone. Albus please tell me and I am sure others are hoping you aren't lying."

Albus couldn't believe they thought he would lie to them but he confirmed he wasn't lying. "Yes Voldemort, "everybody cringed "is dead. We now know that Allen Potter is the savior of the wizarding world. We will definitely see great things from him in years to come."

Everybody cried out in cheers of joy because the war between the light and dark had finally ended. This was a great time to celebrate the defeat of the Dark Lord. They didn't care about Harry Potter because he was no longer important they had won the war and could finally live in peace without the fear that they could be killed tomorrow or be hunted by Dark Wizards.

"Now before I let you go to go search for Harry I would like to thank you for the years of fighting you all have been through," said Albus. He then said his good-byes meaning they were dimissed.

All of the members left and went to go spread the news to their families about the war ending. They didn't care about some baby, they just wanted to celebrate something finally good rising from all of the bad that had been going on for so many years, all of the fighting, and all of the deaths. They had finally found a good thing in their lives that they were excited about and had the chance to take advantage of it and they would.

A cloaked figure entered a huge mansion that looked like it was hundreds of years old. As he entered he was greeted by a stunning women. She had brunette hair that went down to the middle of her back, she had stunning eyes and a certain glow to her face. The man took of his bone white mask and pulled back his hood.

"Cedric may I question why you are carrying a baby?"

"Janice I am carrying this baby because I thought Viktor might like to have a baby brother."

She gave a little nod showing her approval of the situation. "There is an issue though. Voldemort tried to kill this baby, but was unsuccessful. I am not sure how, but we shouldn't worry about it. We need to give him a whole new name and put glamour charms on him so he isn't recognized by others."

"Whats his name?"

"Harry Potter."

"Were his parents dead?"

"No."

"I guess we can keep him. I am sure Viktor will love it. He will have a small brother to teach everything he learns to," she said as she started to walk away.

"Lidia," he said. A small elf popped in front of him and bowed. "Yes master hows may I serve you."

"Please take this child into the spare room and do the necessary things to make sure he is comfortable. Feed him, bathe him and that should be sufficient enough." He handed the child over to the elf and she popped away.

The man named Cedric walked over the stairs and started to climb and was stopped when he heard a voice.

"Cedric why did you bring a half-blood into my house?" The man looked over to where he heard the voice and saw his dad in a picture frame.

"Dad he is going to be my son now." His dad looked disgusted by the words his son had just told him.

"Son but, why a half-blood? You know that they never have any potential in the world."

"Dad there you are wrong. This boy that I have brought home tonight will be powerful. He has potential to do anything he wants and when he does that he will bring credit to the Noble House of Krum." His dad looked ecstatic when he heard this sentence. The scowl was wiped off of his face and showed a big grin.

"Are you sure about this boy? Are you sure he is destined for great things?" Cedric nodded his head.

"Father he has lived through the killing curse from Lord Voldemort." His father nodded and closed his eyes signaling that the conversation was over. Cedric continued to climb the stairs and went to his and his wifes room.

"Cedric, you know that people are going to be looking for Harry. You and almost everybody in the Wizarding World know how protective Albus Dumbledore is of the Potters and know he has proclaimed the 'Chosen One' he will be more protective. He probably has people searching for Harry right now. We need to have a plan so we can make sure that we aren't putting our family in to danger."

"Well we have to give him a new name, change his hair color, put a glamour over the scar, change his eye color, and change his facial features so he looks more like you. We will say that you have been carrying the baby but you had a glamour charm on." She nodded and laid down in the bed ready for bed. She blew out the candle and closed her eyes. Cedric did the same thing. They were asleep in minutes and waited to see what unfolded for them the next day.

The Next Day

Cedric woke up to fell the bed empty. He had thought about the child's name last night and now figured it out. The child would be named Igor Krum.

This is the beginning of Igor Krum's existence and story.

* * *

So how did you guys like it? Please review and tell me how you liked it. If you didn't like it then fell free to comment and tell me that is was horrible I don't mind. I will accept all criticism because I know I am not that great of a writer.


	2. Chapter 1

Gone Forever

Chapter 1

Disclaimer in Prologue

READ FIRST!!! In my story Harry was kidnapped on his birthday so he was one year old. You will find out why I wanted you to read this. Also remember that Harry is now Igor Krum and I will refer to him as Igor. Summary in Prologue.

Panther73110 Yes they are twins and Igor (Harry) is the older one of the two.

* * *

**10 Years Later**

Igor awoke with a scratching sound coming from the window. He opened his eyes and looked at the window to see a familiar owl. It was from the Daily Prophet. He opened the window and took the paper depositing a few sickles in the pouch.

Igor went back to his bed and sat down with the paper. He opened the paper to see what things would present him today in the Daily Prophet. He looked at the front page and immediately scowled. They had a one page article on Allen Potter how he defeated the Dark Lord, and announcing that it was Allen Potter's eleventh birthday.

Igor threw the paper aside and went to the bathroom. Igor emerged from the bathroom twenty minutes later fully clothed in his nice robes. He exited the room and made his way down to the dining room.

Igor was immediately surprised when he saw, what looked like a feast on the table. "Father, Mother why have you gone through so much for my birthday? You know I don't like big affairs for me. I am no more special than any other child."

"Ah, Igor that is where you are wrong. You are one of the most special eleven year olds in the world because you are my child," said his mom. At this comment Igor flashed a big grin and walked over to the table to sit down.

"Father where is Viktor." The father gave a smile and ignored the comment. "Father, is Viktor at quidditch practice?"

"No, he knows that he had to stay home for such a joyous occasion. If he didn't remember that he was reminded by reading the Bulgarian gazette. Take a look at it I think I left one over there."

Igor looked at his end of the table and found the newspaper. His father was right there was one over where he was sitting. Igor opened the gazette and was immediately surprised to find a big picture of him on the front cover.

_Bulgaria's own Igor Krum is turning eleven today July 31. If you do not know of Igor Krum and his brother Viktor well you must not watch quidditch or even care about Bulgaria. Igor Krum is famously known for winning many low age dueling tournaments and flying as chaser of a local quidditch team. _

_Igor Krum should receive his acceptance letter to Durmsturng and most likely every magical school in Europe. As I have not had the pleasure of talking to myself I did have the chance to talk to his father about Igor's achievements. We talked for almost an hour about all of the dueling tournaments that he had won in most of his life. As the conversation went on we then turned into academics. I have to say that I believe we will have a great wizard on our hands and we will see him improve as his age becomes more._

_This reporter is finished._

_Anonymous _

Igor looked up at his father with a smile. "Father when did you find the time to talk to the reporter? We have been together for the last few days."

"Last night we had a long and entertaining conversation about you. While you and Viktor were out playing quidditch together we talked."

Igor nodded his head understanding what he said. Igor was about to ask a question about the reporter, but held his tongue trying to avoid a weird conversation. So Igor waited impatiently for Viktor to arrive in the dining room so the family could begin the meal.

After five minutes Viktor arrived looking casual. "Sorry I am late I had to fix some things in my room." The others nodded and waited for Viktor to sit. As he sat the others started to pile food onto their plates. "So brother how does it feel to finally turn eleven?"

Viktor already knew the answer,but he wanted to start a conversation at the table. "It feels great. I can now go to school with you. I can be on your quidditch team at school too and Viktor you promised me so it is set into stone."

Viktor gave a small laugh at his brothers remark. "Yes Igor I remember the promise and I plan on keeping it. Anyways I doubt anybody on the team wouldn't disagree to having you on the team and you can only get better from here." Igor gave a award winning smile then went back to eating.

"So Igor what do you think you got for your birthday," said his father. So many things ran through Igor's head but one thing stood out to him.

"Two customized wands made by Mom?" That was the one thing Igor wanted so much.

"Maybe Igor, but what else? You just can't get two things for your birthday." Igor couldn't think of anything else that he wanted so much if he didn't get them he would be angered. As he went through all of the things he had asked for, totaling ten items, he remembered one thing he had asked for that he had wanted for a while.

"Could it possibly be a book of all animal languages?"

"We will have to see. You will get to open presents after we are all done eating son." Igor nodded and finished quickly wanted to see what he had received for his birthday.

Twenty minutes later everybody at the table had finished their breakfast and the house elves had cleaned up the table. "Igor come." Igor hopped out of his chair fast and started to follow his dad, mom, and brother.

They all stopped at a door waiting for it to be opened. As it was opened Igor saw presents stacked up. His dad waved him on and Igor ran to the presents not wasting anytime to rip off the paper to see what he got.

The first package he ripped open contained the wands he had asked for. They were both made by his mom. The second present he opened happened to be a broom. On the side it read _Bolt._ Igor looked at his father obviously wondering what kind of broom it was. "Igor that is your own one of a kind broom I got it special made. It should be faster and better than the Nimbus series. The guy at the shop said the new Firebolt coming out in a few years will be slower than this broom."

Igor looked ecstatic that he had a broom that was two years ahead of the brooms out now. He opened the third present and was presented with a book with no title on the front. He opened up to the front cover and found the title. _Learn How to Speak to Any Animal In the Magical World._ Igor set aside the book like he had done with all the other present and continued on.

Igor opened up the fourth present to find a set of dragonhide armor in the box. Igor pulled the armor out of the box to examine it. Igor noticed that it came with a wand holster on the side of the armor. Igor understood this. He would carry three wands at once just in case he got into a horrible situation.

That was the last present box there was and Igor looked at his brother and parents. "Thank you so much for all of these great presents. I love them all. Also the extra wand holster on the dragonhide armor is great. Now I can put this wand," holding up his old wand," in that holster when I wear the armor."

Igor's parents and brother chorused 'Your Welcome'. They all gathered around Igor and gave him a hug, while saying Happy Birthday. As they broke up Igor grabbed his new broom. "So Viktor shall we go test this broom out on the pitch." Viktor smiled obviously showing his approval as the two ran out to the quidditch pitch.

Igor immediately hopped off the broom and zipped off faster than he could have imagined to ever go in his life on a broom. Igor zoomed around the pitch every once in a while doing a back flip or going into a dive then pulling before he was going to hit the ground. Igor decided he should let Viktor have a turn so he landed next to Viktor, swung his leg over the broom and handed it to Viktor. "It's your turn Viktor I hope you have fun. It is great and it goes so fast." Viktor greedily accepted the broom and flew off in a hurry.

When they were both done flying they made their way back up to the house to see their dad walking towards them. "Ah Viktor, Igor it seems that your acceptance letters to Durmstrang have shown up, but Igor a few owls are here from other schools. I sent them all to your room so you can look at them." Igor and Viktor nodded and went their separate ways. Viktor went to his room, and Igor went to his to see what schools wanted him to join.

When Igor went to his room he swore there were more than twenty owls in his room. He started by just picking all the letters off of the owls so they could leave. As Igor went through the list he noticed that some of these were schools from all over the world. Hogwarts,Durmstrung,Blubberts,Torrea, and Reparito were some of the most famous schools that he knew of that had accepted him in their school. Igor picked up his Durmstrung letter and decided he would reply now and tell his parents were he had decided to go to school.

Harry brought his black eagle out of its cage. Harry wrote a quick reply stating he would go to Durmstrung and gave it to the eagle. "Regs take this to Durmstrung," stated Igor. Igor sent the eagle off and walked down stairs with his acceptance letter. As he reached his parents he smiled.

"So which school have you chosen to go to Igor?" asked his mother.

"I have chosen to go to Durmstrung of course. Why wouldn't I go there? I mean Viktor goes there and I will be on a quidditch team and it is guaranteed." His parents nodded and flashed him a smile. "The only thing I will be missing is you two. Then that school would be perfect for me."

"Well I think you will do fine Igor. I raised you as a tough boy and you know that," said his mom.

"Well Igor do you have your school list?" Igor showed the list to his father. "Well then I guess we should go to Bulgana's Alley to get your school supplies." Everybody in the family knew what that meant. They would have a fun filled day in the alley, and possibly see family and friends.

"Well what are you all standing around for go get what you need to go. Viktor grab your list, Janice grab my jacket for me, and boys grab your jackets too. It is going to be cold today." The boys ran up the stairs to the room while the mother walked gracefully up the stairs.

"Lidia, I want to make sure the party is on schedule." The house elf nodded.

"Master the party plans are all ready. All we have to do is put the cake into the room and then the party is ready." The house elf popped away to continue.

A few minutes later the boys rushed down the stairs with lists in hand and coats wrapped around them. "You boys ready? We have to wait till your mother is down. She should be here soon."

"We are ready," they both chorused. As the three waited for the fourth the boy's started chasing after each other in pure boredom. As Igor touched Viktor their mom walked down the stairs with a jacket on and another in her right hand.

"Let us go. Cedric grab the floo powder next to you. Viktor you go first." Viktor listened to his mom, grabbed some floo powder from his dad and stepped in the luxurious fireplace. Viktor threw down the floo powder and said in a firm voice Bulgana's Alley. Viktor disappeared in a roar of flames.

"Igor you next." Igor grabbed some floo powder from his dad's hand and did the same thing as Viktor.

Igor was pushed out of the fire place landing on his feet. He took a quick look around the room he was in and immediately recognized it as the popular pub in Bulgana's Alley. Igor walked out of the way of the fireplace so his parents could come through without falling over him. Igor took a look around the room searching for his brother and saw him walking outside with a man behind him.

Igor immediately pulled his wand out and ran to the door Viktor had just exited. Igor opened the door and looked left and then right. Igor saw Viktor to the right and ran towards him. The man still behind Viktor, Igor stopped at a distance to see what would happen. They turned down an alley and were stopped by a dead end. Igor turned down the alley and walked towards them. He could hear the figure talking to Viktor with his wand at Viktor's face.

"Who is your brother? I know he isn't Igor Krum. What is his real name?" Igor ignored this and walked up behind the man. Igor put his wand against the back of the man's head.

" Put your wand down or you die," stated Igor in a horrible voice. The man dropped his wand. "Viktor come here." Viktor reacted immediately and came to the side of his brother. Viktor brought out his wand and pointed it at the man also.

"Stupefy," said Igor and watched as the man fell down unconscious. "Viktor help me pick up this piece of garbage so Mom and Dad can give him to the authorities." Viktor and Igor picked up the man and carried him to the pub. They both saw their parents in the pub looking flustered.

Igor immediately shouted out, "Mom, Dad." They looked back to see their kids carrying a man. "Igor why are you and Viktor carrying a man?"

"Dad he pulled Viktor into an alley and tried to get him to answer some questions at wand point. I saved Viktor though, then I stunned him."

"Well it looks as if we have a criminal on our hands. Or possibly a death eater," said the father as he pulled up the sleeves of the man. He was quickly presented with the dark mark on the man's left forearm. He looked at the bartender and nodded. The bartender came forward and cast a spell on the man.

"Cedric don't worry I will take care of him. He will be put in a jail cell tonight." The bartender levitated the man and walked out of the pub.

"Well children now that the fun is over with how about we go shopping now." The boy's looked at their father and nodded. The four walked out of the pub to begin their shopping day.

"Well Janice do you believe we should go to the robe shop first?" asked Cedric. Janice nodded and started to direct the boys to the way of the robe shop. Igor looked up to see the sign of the shop. 'Robes For All'. Igor entered and was taken by the arm by a young woman. "Which school are you going to?" she asked.

" I am going to Durmstrung," Igor said very proud. She went to the back and brought out a pre made robe with a Durmstrung school insignia on it. She slipped over his head and cast a spell and watch as pins started to pin the robe so it fit Igor perfectly. Igor looked to his left to find Viktor in the same state as him.

"You're all done sir," the lady said to Igor as the robe came off over his head. "How many robes do you want?" Igor looked at his parents and his mom answered for him. "Twelve please."

She nodded and handed them a piece of paper stating when they should come back. When Viktor was done the mom answered the same question for the lady and got a paper with the exact same stuff on it except the name.

"Come boy 's lets go to the book shop," said their mother as they left the shop. She led them to the potion's shop 'Fizzy Cauldrons'. They entered the shop to smell a odor of delight and disgust at the same time. They would smell delight one second then immediately smell a disgusting smell.

They walked up to the counter with a scowl on their face. "Sir may I ask what the smell is?" The man behind the counter gave a little chuckle.

"Ah, yes well that smell is from that plant over there," he said as he pointed to a plant in the corner. "It is really horrible but is really useful when making potions and other things."

"Well here is what we need," she said as she took the school lists from the boy's and gave them to the man.

"This will only take a few minutes then you can free yourself from this horrible smell ma'am." He disappeared into the back out of site.

"Cedric here is the book list can you go to the bookstore and start collecting the books?" Cedric nodded, gave his wife a kiss on the cheek and left the store for his adventure to the bookstore.

As Cedric left the shop keeper came out of the back with a cauldron levitating, with ingredients in it and in his hand a bag full of ingredients in it. "Well here is for the fourth year," handing her the bag, "and here is the one for the firstie," he said with a smile. He put the cauldron onto the counter and left it there. He gave her the list and told her the price. When she paid Igor picked the cauldron off of the counter and walked out of the shop with his brother and mother behind him.

"Well boys let us go find your father in the bookshop."

They walked towards the bookshop 'Magical Text'. Igor walked in and saw bookshelves all over the store with books filling the shelves with books all the way to the roof. Igor even saw some piles in a corner that reached the roof. The three looked around for their fourth companion and saw him at the counter.

"Father did you get all the books already?" Cedric looked back to find his three companions approaching him.  
"Yes Igor all I had to do was give him the list and he brought them out." Igor nodded.

Cedric had the books in his hands struggling to carry them all. He handed the books over giving the same amount. "Sort them out when you get home."

They exited the bookshop and heard commotion to the right of them and could see people in bone white masks lighting fire to the buildings.

"Janice run to the pub with the boy's I will help the others fight against these people." He said in a hurry.

"Dad me and Viktor aren't leaving you alone. You know we can handle ourselves and we are dead useful when we are together."

Cedric didn't like it, but he would have to deal with it. He knew they wouldn't back down so he accepted it. Cedric waved the boys on to follow him so they could start their attack.

* * *

Well that was the new chapter. I hoped everybody likes it. Please review for this chapter just to let me know how you liked it or if I can help you understand anything. Next chapter coming soon.


	3. Chapter 2

Gone Forever

Chapter 2

Welcome to a joyous chapter 2 and if you haven't read the prologue or chapter 1 well I must say shame on you. Now this chapter will be short because it is a fighting chapter and the fact that it is my b-day, July 20th. Yeah turning 15 big ups to me. Now as I have said before the disclaimer should be in the prologue but I will tell you this again. I don't Own Harry Potter what a shame I wish I did I would be rich. To bad, but on with the story. Happy Readings and oh yeah one more thing review Please!!! New Version!!!

"Dad follow me and Viktor," commanded Igor. Usually Mr. Krum would not accept this, but he knew both of his son's were powerful and intelligent so he complied.

The three family members ran into an alley while Igor looked out barely showing himself to take in his surroundings. Igor heard them all yelling "Incendio" putting the buildings on fire and moving onto the next. Igor was going to protect and that's what he put in his mind.

"Viktor remember the theory we went over a few weeks ago to make spells invisible. Well Viktor you said you wanted to try it out on actual opponents instead of me, and this is the perfect moment. Viktor so what we will do is you will send a blasting curse towards them. This will hit some of them and scare others. Dad then I want you to send multiple stunners their way. Now as this is happening we will all run forward and take out the rest. I will take out the runners and you take out the forces still holding their ground. Now the sign to do this is my nod. We have to wait for them to get close enough so your spells will catch them by surprise and will reach them." The other two nodded at Igor understanding the plan.

Igor peeked his head out to see that the Death Eaters were close, but not close enough. He waited a few more seconds and looked at his partners. Igor nodded and knew that pure hell was about to happen in the alley where the Death Eaters are.

Igor moved so Viktor could get a clear view into the alley and their father moved behind Viktor. Viktor cast the blasting curse into the alley and moved so his father could get a clear shot. His father cast ten stunners in rapid succession in different areas of where the Death Eaters were. "Forward," Igor yelled as loud as he could and charged toward the dust with his father and brother behind him.

As Igor went through the dust he could see only a few Death Eaters standing there in shock that this had happened. "Stupefy," said Igor pointing his wand at a Death Eater standing there frozen. The others were knocked out of there daze and started to shoot spells at Igor and his father and brother.

"Take care of these people, I will get the runner," Igor said running after the Death Eater that had ran away from the battle like a coward that all of the Death Eaters were. Igor saw him run down a dead end alley and laughed. He now had him trapped and could have fun with the Death Eater.

"So you have decided to abandon your companions to save yourself. Scared to go to prison? Have you ever been to Nurmengard prison? I have heard it is the worst prison in the whole world. Even worse than having dementors around you all day. Isn't that weird? Are you ready to go there?" Igor said having a grin on his face.

"No I think I will be staying out of prison today. Avada Kedavra," he said obviously having intent to kill Igor. Igor quickly jumped to the side to make sure the curse would miss him. Igor got on his feet again and put his wand up and got into his dueling position.

"Sectumsempra, Diffindo, Stupefy," yelled Igor one after another making sure he had good aim. The Death Eater dodged the first two, but had to throw up a shield for the third.

The two began to trade spells that were darker than a night with no moon. Some of the spells Igor hadn't even know or heard of. He ignored his curious thoughts so he could win the duel and put this fool through misery. It looked like Igor wasn't winning, but what the man with the mask didn't realize is that he was slowly getting pushed against the wall and didn't take any notice to it.

When Igor had him so close to the wall he barely had any room to move Igor went on the offense and kept attacking not even stopping. Igor stopped for a few seconds to see what the Death Eater would do. The Death Eater threw one spell which Igor dodged easily. "Stupefy," said Igor throwing the spell at the man he had been dueling for a few minutes. Igor watched as the spell hit the man and pushed him back against the wall with so much force you could hear bones shattering.

Igor looked down at the man figuring he was knocked out or close to being dead. Igor just left him there deciding to make sure his brother and father were alright before bothering with that guy. Igor sprinted towards where he had left his two companions and found them walking around making sure all of the Death Eaters were stunned and tied up so they couldn't do anything to harm anybody else.

"You two are alright that's good. I have another we can restrain in an alley. I will tell the aurors when they arrive, if they do arrive. Well I think we did a great job. The three of us took on a full team of Death Eaters. Its funny how that happens and they think there is a chance that the Dark side will rule the wizarding world with pour excuses of wizards like them," Igor finished laughing at his comments and the thought of the other wizards from the dark side he would have to face later in life.

A few minutes later and a few more statements from the three companions in the alley there was many small cracking sounds happening and then aurors arriving wands drawn. They looked at the scene before them and were stunned by it. Two children not even done with school and the father of the kids they could tell had taken on probably about 20 Death Eaters.

One of them spoke up, "Did you three take on all of these Death Eaters by yourself?" The three being questioned gave a laugh.

"Well yes my sons and I did fight against the Death Eaters by ourselves and restrained them all by ourselves. It was all because of the brilliant plan by my youngest here Igor." Some of the aurors face lit up obviously knowing of Igor Krum.

The same man that had spoken before new everybody's question and decided to ask. "When you said Igor did you mean Igor Krum? The famous dueler not even in Wizarding school." Igor gave a loud laugh not knowing his name was that well known.

"Yep that would be my son Igor Krum. You know Viktor has accomplished just as much and is even on the National Quidditch Team for Bulgaria." Mr. Krum obviously didn't want to show favoritism towards Igor.

"Well everybody knows that, but everybody say Igor Krum will become the next Merlin. I mean all of the people I know have said that Igor Krum was extremely powerful for being at such a young age and got stronger everyday," said a random auror in the back of the pack. Igor gave a smile he had never been told that one before.

"Well let us stop this conversation and let you round up all of these Death Eaters. Also my son Igor has one in an alley. Igor take some of the aurors to the alley so they can restrain him." Igor started walking towards the alley where he had fought the Death Eater for a few minutes. With two aurors behind him Igor walked to the alley where the aurors could tell a tough battle had happened.

"Let us see who Igor Krum has defeated in the duel." The auror who had said that walked over to the Death Eater and pulled off his mask. As he saw his face he gave a gasp.

"What's wrong?" asked Igor. He heard the gasp thinking something was wrong with the Death Eater.

"Nothing's wrong, but are you sure you dueled Yaxley by yourself? The head of the auror department and two others tried to take him on at the same time and failed. The greatest auror of this century Alastor Moody couldn't even take down Yaxley. This will make the headlines for sure. Great job son, you will make a great auror if you want to do that. Shoot you probably could get a job as one right now. You would be the youngest auror of all time." This guy obviously was star struck over Igor Krum not even realizing he was rambling on and on about really nothing that Igor didn't already know about.

"Well have fun rounding up the rest of the Death Eaters I have to go back to my dad. Thanks for all the help," said Igor saying the last part sarcastically because they didn't really do anything except arrive and start gathering up the Death Eaters. Viktor and his Dad had taken out most of the Death Eaters and of course they would only give him credit totally ignoring his dad and Viktor.

Igor saw the Minister of Magic for Bulgaria talking to his Dad and Viktor. "Ah, the Minister of Magic how do you do?" The minister looked over to the voice and saw Igor walking over to them with a smile on his face.

"Ah the famous Igor Krum, I am good. Happy Birthday by the Igor. So have you chosen which wizarding school you are going to Igor?" Igor knew this was coming.

"Well minister I have of course chosen Durmstrung. That is the best wizarding school in Europe and possibly the whole world."

"Well Cedric I think I should let you and your sons have fun for the rest of Igor's birthday. I will see you all soon," said the minister winking at Cedric. The three family members took this as their cue to leave. The three walked to the pub and entered with their heads held high looking very proud of themselves.

Everybody in the pub noticed the three. Mr. Krum spoke up, "Well all the Death Eaters are dealt with thanks to us three," Mr. Krum said gesturing to himself, Igor, and Viktor. The three ignored all of the clapping and people trying to talk to them and walked straight over to the only women that mattered in their life that was still alive.

"Well you three only gave me a great scare trying to act all brave and honorable. You Krum men are going to give me a heart attack one day because of this honorable stuff. I think it is dumb. You should let the Ministry handle it and ignore everything that doesn't directly involve you especially trying to take on a horde of Death Eaters. Well lets go home. Igor you first." Igor took some floo powder and clearly stated 'Krum Manner'. Igor was shot out of the fireplace to see many people in front of him in dress robes with a banner above their head Happy Birthday Igor. Igor flushed red from falling on the floor in front of all of these people.

"Happy Birthday Igor," they all chorused.

"Well if you don't mind I think I shall go freshen up for the party. I shall be back in a few minutes," stated Igor as he walked up the stairs and went to his room to put on his bright blue dress robes that matched his eyes.

As the night went on it went just like how a pureblooded birthday party was supposed to go. People would dance, and silently talk all around the room about important events happening in Bulgaria or wherever they were from.

Well that is the new chapter two I hope you all like it. I decided to re-write it because of the fact that the other one had sucked so bad. Please review to tell me if you like it. Thanks.


	4. Chapter 4

Gone Forever

Chapter 3

Well here I am once again writing another chapter to my story Gone Forever. If you read chapter 2 a few days ago and saw that it was rather small and sad looking well I have put up a different chapter 2 that I thought was better and not as cruddy. Here is the new chapter and remember to review!

The First Day of School

"Viktor get down here now! Igor is shaking with joy and looks like he is about to pop of pure enjoyment and excitement," said . As she finished you could hear pounding footsteps at a very fast pace.

"Coming Mom!" yelled Viktor from upstairs. He came into everybody's sight running down the stairs.

"Alright let's check if everybody has everything," said . He opened both of the trunks next to him. "Books, cauldron, potion ingredients, robes, clothes, armor, and last wands." Mr. Krum had gone through both of their trunks to make sure they had it all and was happy they didn't have to put anything in their trunk before they left. "Twonky, I would like you to take the trunks to the Durmstrung boat dock and meet us there." Twonky popped away with both trunks disappearing at the same time.

"Alright Igor, Viktor grab a hold of the portkey it should go off very soon," said Mrs. Krum. The four were gathered around a can waiting for the portkey to activate so they could be at the Durmstrung docks. As the portkey activated the can lit up in a yellow color and then they were gone.

Igor felt that familiar tug on his naval and in a matter of seconds he let go landing on his feet gracefully. The rest of Igor's family did the same thing, but a little farther away from him. They all walked towards their house elf standing there with the two trunks in front of him.

"Great job Twonky you may return home and do what you please," stated Mr. Krum. The house elf bowed and disappeared with a pop. The two boys picked up their respective trunks and walked towards the ship with their parents.

"Bye Mom, Dad I love you both," said Igor giving his mom a hug and shaking his dads hand. Viktor did the same thing except a little more hesitantly because of all his friends that were around. Igor and Viktor carried their trunks on board and waved good bye to their parents.

Igor followed Viktor obviously not knowing where to go and wanting to sit with him. "Well Igor this is the boat. The boat ride usually lasts about eight hours but goes fast with all the stuff on the boat to do," said Viktor as they reached the entrance to the cabin where they were going to sit in.

"So Viktor what do you mean by 'all the stuff on the boat?" asked Igor. Viktor just smiled and slid his trunk under the seat. Igor followed suit and followed Viktor out of the cabin and to somewhere he would never expect to see on a boat. Igor stood in front of a quidditch pitch with Viktor smiling at him.

"Well this is why Igor. You can just sit in here and play quidditch the whole time and have as much fun as you want. There are two more quidditch pitches though if you want to play a game against others. The only downfall is that you have to use the school brooms. They are Cleansweep 7's but they are better than nothing. Now follow me so we can wait for the rest of the players from my team at school ."

Thirty minutes later Igor was in the quidditch pitch that was meant for playing quidditch games and waiting for the ref to blow the whistle. He had been immediately accepted onto Viktor's school quidditch team and was now playing a friendly game with another team from school.

Igor rose into the air and started the game and was having so much fun he couldn't believe it. He would have thought the boat ride would be boring, but he was immediately proven wrong.

8 Hours Later

A loud voice appeared in the middle of the quidditch match Igor was in. "Durmstrung students we have arrived to the school. Please stop all activities and exit the boat. Leave your trunks on the boat they will be put in your dormitories after you have been placed in a group." The voice was gone and everybody was rushing to get off of the boat to start the school year.

Igor put the broom he was using into the place they belonged and started his trip off the boat and then towards the school. Igor arrived at the school doors with students all around him and was waiting for something to happen. The doors opened slowly and adults came into the view obviously meaning they were the teachers.

The man in the middle greeted them. "Welcome to Durmstrung all. Let us go inside for the sorting and so we can start this school year and continue on to the feast." He led all the students into the castle into a huge room with five tables.

"Returning students go to your respected tables. You know where you belong now. First years please come towards me," the first years walked over to the man and he continued. "Well we will call your name and you will walk through this door and you will be sorted. Easy enough, so let us begin in this experience." The man brought out a list and started calling names.

Some kids it took a while for them to be sorted but others were rather fast. Igor found out that they sorted kids by magical power. Igor immediately wondered what power group Viktor was in. It seemed that Igor was standing there for an hour before his name was called and he walked into the room.

"Such power, such knowledge you remind me of myself when I was an adult. I was slightly powerful than you are know and I had as much knowledge as you do now. I wanted to learn more just like you do. Mister Krum I must say you will make a great wizard. So let us talk. I hope you don't mind about talking about theories?"

The headmaster, the man that had read the names, was very worried. The sorting had never token this long and he was pretty sure it was only supposed to take a few minutes, but it had been much longer. Igor Krum had been in their for at least an hour.

"Sorry students for the trouble, it seems that Mr. Krum is very hard to sort," chuckling at the end. The students gave a little chuckle also.

"So you mean to tell me that you believe Tronce's theory on Transfiguration. The theory is highly improper. You must realize that if you concentrate for something to change it will only work to an extent. His theory is wrong and have tried it many times and it doesn't work. I have tried it many times with a chair. I wanted the chair to change into a table I concentrated and visualized it changing, but it did nothing. "

"Ah young one you have the thirst to gain knowledge you remind me a lot of myself at a young age."

"So if you were so great who are you?" Igor was very curious now.

"Ah straight to the point I see. Well I am Merlin." Igor was shocked that Merlin would be the creator of Durmstrung a known dark school. It was very weird.

"Very interesting Merlin. Well I believe I should know what group I am in before I leave. The kids are probably bored to death from waiting so long. The headmaster has probably sent them off to bed or let them eat so they wouldn't start a riot. Thank you for the conversation Merlin it was very interesting I might have to come back and we can have another talk."

"Group S," said Merlin and Igor exited the room. Like the people before Igor their group had been announced so that everybody could hear it and Igor was presented with whispers from the older students as he exited the room.

"Igor why did you take so long, it has almost been an hour and we haven't even finished sorting," asked the man with the list.

"Well Professor Merlin and me had a very entertaining talk about theories," said Igor with a smile. The man looked at him with a look of question.

"Its Headmaster Mr. Krum and you had a talk with Merlin? That usually doesn't happen and then you are sorted into group S you are a very strange student Mr. Krum. Hold on a second," said the Headmaster as he cast a spell and a table appeared out of thin air. "Well Mr. Krum there is your table take your seat," said the Headmaster.

"Headmaster why did you have to conjure a table isn't their other people in group S?" asked Igor. The headmaster laughed.

"Mr. Krum nobody in history that has been a first year or even that was old enough to attend this school has been sorted into group S. Feel lucky that yourself was sorted their and especially as a first year. Most adult wizards wouldn't be able to get into group S if they were sorted. Your parents will be very proud of you."

Igor went over to the table by himself and sat there in silence as everybody looked at him as if he was a common muggle. When the sorting was over the feast began and everybody ate. Soon enough it was over and everybody was off towards their dormitories.

"Igor Krum stay behind so I may have a minute of your time," the Headmaster announced as everybody was leaving. Igor didn't know where to go so he planned on asking the Headmaster anyway but he had beaten him to the question.

Igor walked towards the staff table still filled with professors. "Well Headmaster since I am the only one in my group, where will I be staying?"

"That's what I was just going to show you. Let me lead you up to your tower. Another problem we have is that each group has a head boy and lower prefects. Now seeing that you are the only member of your group you are the youngest head boy this school has ever seen. Congratulations! You are also the only person ever to get sorted into group S. Congratulations! Now follow me to your tower." Igor followed the Headmaster up the stairs for what seemed like forever until there wasn't any more stairs to climb.

"Well here is your dormitory and common room. All you have to do is say the password which is S. Now you can change that at any time by asking for a password change. Any questions?"

"Yes Headmaster, does this mean that I will have the common room and dormitory to myself?" The headmaster nodded and Igor gave a smile. It would be like home for him and he could do whatever he wanted to with nobody to worry about. "Thank you Headmaster, good night."

Igor waved as the Headmaster left walking down the stairs.

This was the start of great things that would happen for Igor Krum and they would continue to happen for the rest of his life.

Well please review so I can know if you liked it and remember if you read chapter 2 awhile ago and it was short and cruddy I did post a new one up that wasn't done in a hurry and not as cruddy. Thanks for reading.


End file.
